customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
G-Rocka
In an alternate universe of Hero Factory, G-Rocka has spent years perfecting his swordsmanship. Through rigorous training he has achieved the title "Sword Saint." History G-Rocka was created like most Heroes in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City. Since the appearance of the Villain Heero Slayer, who defeated any Hero that attempted to arrest him. G-Rocka challenged Heero Slayer only to be defeated with ease. Heero Slayer stated "If there is no Hero worthy of my skill, I will destroy Makuhero City along with its citizens upon my return in 5 cycles. This challenge had forced G-Rocka to push his training to the limit. He voluntary isolated himself at the far edge of the galaxy to perfect his technique. In the Outer Rims of the galaxy he trained from dusk till dawn and would only rest to charge his Quaza core in the drop ship. The Outer Rim was home to the worst Villains in the galaxy, where G-Rocka invited open challenges to the Villains to earn payback for forcing them to take residences in the harsh environment of the Outer Rim. Unfortunately his skills plateaued, mid-way through his training and feared that Makuhero City was doomed. Desperate to find any help he looked to the only Villain that had not challenged him in the Outer Rim. The Villain turned out to be "A Faceless Drone." The Faceless Drone were Heroe bodies without a core. The Faceless Drone took G-Rocka as a pupil in the condition that he accepted that the training may lead G-Rocka to his doom, G-Rocka accepted with some hesitance where he hopes to perfect his technique. The Faceless Drone revealed that Heero Slayer was once his pupil and that his once prized student became corrupted with power that he attained through his training. He told G-Rocka that Heero Slayer has no weakness and that he can achieve Super mode. This fueled G-Rocka to attain a level beyond perfection, Super mode, to level out the playing field. The Faceless Drone was a fierce Master that brought G-Rocka to the brink of destruction at times due to the intense training that he volunteered for to defeat Heero Slayer. Upon his return to Makuhero City, the citizens and the other Heroes welcomed G-Rocka home. The Heroes had only one cycle left to prepare for the fight of their career with G-Rocka taking the lead. Brain Attack Form (Jet G-Rocka Mk-II) Shortly after the attack on Makuhero City there was an invasion of more Dragon Bolts which called for the aid of more powerful weapons. The Dragon Bolts hatched at the bottom of the hole that was left by the first Dragon Bolt at the bottom of Hero Tower. Thanks to the modifications from G-Furno, G-Rocka is equipped with a Mk-II capable of demolishing anything in its path. The Right Arm is mounted with two gattling guns and Left Arm can punch through reinforced armor with ease. The previous model lacked the ability to function as a ground unit which was resolved with high powered hydraulic hinged legs that can move and leap as fast as G-Rocka without his suit. DSCN1955.JPG DSCN1952.JPG DSCN1957.JPG DSCN1960.JPG DSCN1959.JPG DSCN1961.JPG Breakout Form The Breakout incident forced the Heroes to upgrade their armor to apprehend the escaped villains from the Tower. Rocka is equiped with a jet pack allowing to him to chase villains at great speed. The wings allow him to manuver through tight spots and evade attacks. He is also equiped with a cannon able to shoot down enemies from great distances. The melee swords are on hilts for quick draw to bring the fight to the villains. G-Rocka fought Heero Slayer in this form prior to his latest upgrade. DSCN1934.JPG|G-Rocka Breakout DSCN1935.JPG|G-Rocka Breakout 3.0 Form Similar to the canon universe of Hero Factory, it also had a savage planet mission. In this form G-Rocka was a Lion that shared more of the animal characteristics than the canon universe, such as a tail and hind legs of an animal. The tail was equiped with a Quaza cannon and a blade a the tips to be used to cut enemies down. His hind legs allowed him to jump at incredible heights and speed. His hands had a pair of blades at each end that cut through the toughest metals with ease. DSCN1920.jpg|G-Rocka 3.0 Form Super Mode Super mode was achieved when G-Rocka reached enlightenment. This was difficult for G-Rocka to attain due the fact that he had great fear of losing to Heero Slayer. It was not until he learned to discipline all his emotions that he would activate this stage making him an unstoppable force with immeasurable power. The Super mode posed a threat to anyone around him due to the unstable energy that channels through him. The Faceless Drone and G-Rocka devised a way to discharge the excessive energy in a safe way. In this form the blades fold outwards where the excessive energy discharges safely into the environment rather than destroying his surroundings. In this mode it amplifies his current powers and no longer needs to charge his cannons. Equipment Samurai Swords- These swords are made of the strongest substance in the outer rims. The material is able to channel Quaza energy creating bolts of energy that can slash enemies from far distances. Quaza Cannons - These cannons discharges high concentrations of Quaza that can obliterate almost anything. (Unknown level) During his training he destroyed an Asteroid as big as a city with one blast. The drawback to the weapon it needs to charge for a period of time, depending on how powerful he needs the blast to be. Gauntlets allows G-Rocka to channel Quaza from his hands although it is not as powerful as the cannons it is useful in a pinch since it does not need to charge like the cannons. See Also G-Rocka/Gallery Trivia *G-Rocka is name and design is based on Gundam a gundam known as GF13-017NJII_God_Gundam from the series Mobile_Fighter_G_Gundam *G-Rocka's standard mode is similar to God Gundam Normal Mode as well as his Super Mode is based on God Gundam Hyper Mode Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Living Heroes Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Gold Heroes Category:Alternate Universes Category:2013 Category:G-Type Hero